Sun and Silver
by K.C.LycanBerzerker
Summary: Alternate Universe with Lycans and Vampires.Andre is the leader of a lycan rebellion.Victoria struggles with her lycan family while fighting in the war.Beckett is the son of a vampire noble. Jadelyn and Caterina are vampire royalty.Robert is a lycan in a forbidden love affair with Caterina.
1. Origins

" If any of you come any closer, I will rip out his heart!" the young and rageful lycan shouted at the oncoming guards." Tell your men to back down!" Andre ordered.

" Do as he says, ...now you idiots!" the vampire lieutenant commanded his surbordinates as they they follow his request.

" Now where is Tori?" Andre said tightening his chokehold on the hostage.

" Who is Tor...oh the young female lycan." Gabriel choked out under Andre's hold. " She's in there." He said pointing to a cellar door. Beck ran in behind Andre, he had betrayed his own kind to help Andre, Tori and Robbie who were of lycan descent as he was of vampire descent. He was bethrothed to the daughter of the vampire elder Thorne. Her name was Jade, but even though their union was arranged because he was the son of a noble; they were very much in love. He was also friends with Jade's cousin Caterina, who was caught in a forbidden love affair with the lycan Robert. While on a campaign deep in lycan territory Beck's militia was decimated leaving only he and a handful of his men to keep a hungry horde of werewolves at bay. Andre and his group backed the wolves away from Beck and his men gaining Beck's gratitude and respect. He never looked at lycans the same way again. From then on he secretly fought to keep the lycans from being oppressed under the rules of Thorne West and Caleb Beck had returned home he told Jade of what had happened and the two along with Cat became silent freedom fighters for was enslaved by a vampire general and was about to be beheaded when Beck seeing as he had no choice but the kill the general. Cat removed Robert from the prison and have been meeting romantically ever since. Beck told Robert of the safe haven Andre had sending him on his way with food and water. Robert became stronger becoming second-in-command of Andre's rebellion forces. Vampire leaders assumed it was Andre who killed the general so they ransacked his hideout and took his fiancee Victoria as collateral. Now Beck is with Andre against a small army of vamps as they try to retrieve Tori.

" I'll go get her, just keep your hold on him." Beck said putting his hand on Andre's shoulder. Andre nodded never taking his eyes off the others in front of him. Beck made his way down the stairs into the dank and musty cellar.

" Victoria! Victoria!, can you hear me!" Beck shouted. He heard the movement of chains and began to run to where the sound was coming from.

" Victoria is that you?!" Beck yelled.

" Beck is that you?!" she said tiredly as she stood up running to the cage bars.

" Yeah it's me." he said relieved to find her unharmed.

" What are you doing here, you'll blow your cover; they'll kill you!" she shouted she thought of the worst reason why Beck would be risking every thing to see her.

" Oh my god, Beck please tell me Andre is okay please." she grabbed him near tears as he opened the cage to remove the toothed brace from around her neck.

" No,no Andre is okay Tori, but he killed about twelve soldiers to get to you." Beck said impressed. " He's upstairs holding Gabriel hostage to get you out." he said finally freeing her of her shackles" He really loves you a lot." Beck said instantly thinking of Jade.

" I love him too." Tori said smiling." But sometimes he can be a bonehead." she said as she began running up the stairs to stop him from possibly killing Gabriel. Tori didn't want Andre to come and risk his life for her, but that was like asking him to not breathe. He needed his air. Tori was his air." Andre don't kill him, let's just get out of here." she yelled to anybody could get through to him over his lycan rage it was her. Andre threw Gabriel to his men and backed away slowly.

" You really think I'll let you leave now, let alone live." Gabriel spat venomously as his eyes shined blue." Especially you Beckett, the son of a noble who betrayed his own kind to side with these filthy, smelly growled and crouched in an attack were insults she,her sister and mother had endured her whole life and she despised hearing them. Andre put a hand on her back reassuringly while smiling, letting her know that he had a plan. They fought together many times in battle, and she knew when he was biding his hallway was dark except for the light coming from the torch.

" Now Beck you will die with your dogs!" Gabriel leapt forward, while Andre grabbed the torch and lit the carpet in front of them ablaze,creating a fiery distance between them and the soldiers. Gabriel landed only a foot in front of the flames causing him to leap back to his men. When he looked beyond the flames he saw no sign of Andre, Tori and Beck.

" Rob, lets move before they put out those flames." Andre said helping Tori onto his nodded as he and Beck lead the way with Andre behind them and Tori holding him and resting on Andre's back as they rode to safety.

" Gabriel should we go after them , we are ready at your command." one of his soldiers spoke up.

" No, no young soldier, we well set up camp outside the walls of the palace in case they bring back reinforcements." Gabriel turned to the vampire and grabbed him by the collar of his breastplate." Thorne and Caleb will not find out about this, is that understood!?"

" Yes my lord." the soldier said cowaring beneath the lieutenants' grasp.

" Very well then, get food and supply and bring them so we can make camp"Gabriel turned back to the flames and glared beyond them with a sadistic smile."I am going to personally put that lycans' head on a pike, and then I am going to kill everyone he loves.

**Early Morning**

" Tori, Tori wake up." Andre lightly shook four of them made camp in the forest for the night after riding for about 40 miles straight. Between that and the encounter with Gabriel and not to mention the time it took to find Victoria, Andre was worn out. He and Rob were exhausted and if the four of them were attacked, they would have been no good to Victoria and Beck. Now that it was morning they needed to eat and get back to their secondary headquarters. Being out in the open, especially during the day would only put them at a disadvantage. Since Beck was a vampire he was hiding in a nearby by small carvern that shadowed him from the morning sun. Andre,Victoria and Robert were young lycans being around only 100 years old, while Beck was 345 years old. The older a lycan is the more control they have over their wolf-like state,and you also gain the ability to build up a resistance to silver and you control the abilty to transform at will, not only during a full moon. The three were very strong in their human form though, and had trained themselves for were battle during full moons they rarely transformed in battle, but having the ability to tranform at will gives them a strong that they were lycan and not werewolf, they could revert back to their human form at will also. Andre stood up from the ground looking and taking in his could smell damn near everything. The trees, the dew covered rocks, the creek that was a mile up, and even his vampire friend, Beck in the cave. He had risk losing Jade in order to help free Tori, but luckily Caterina knew how to get out of the palace undetected, so that Jade could see Beck. Nonetheless Andre could imagine Beck was worried about her safety, and Rob about Cat's." Vic, I'm going to talk to Beck." he said rubbing her back as she rose to her feet.

" I'm going with you, but I smell deer about 500 yards from here and I think we should take advantage while their still close." she said kissing his lips.

" Yeah I smell them too." They turned around to see Robert walking up to them.

"Well, let's get us some breakfast." Andre said before three leapt into the trees and in the direction of their prey.


	2. Animal

" Are you sure this is the right tunnel Cat?" Jadelyn was on her way to meet up with Beck, but was concerned following her cousin through the dark were the same tunnels Caterina used to rendezvous with Robert. Aside from the fact that she was promised to Seth Ravano, the son of a prominent elder from the eastern coven. He was kind to her and treated her well, but could not capture her was handsome, tall and had a very muscular build. He was the quintessential bachelor that would be able to sweep any women off her feet, but he wasn't Robert. Even though she had refused to consumate with him, Seth had vowed to wait for her; wanting her to fall for him at her own will. Caleb wanted Caterina to produce an heir for the Valentine house, but she could not bring herself to start a life with a child if it was not Robert's." Jade I'm positive this is the way, trust me."

" I hope Beck is okay." Beck had risked everything,even so; it was for a very good cause.

" I'm sure he is Jade,but if we're to meet him we have to move faster." Cat reached out her hand,and Jade took it and nodded making their way to find Robert and Beck.

" How was the hunt?" Beck asked as he greeted his friends. They captured a live deer so that Beck could drink the fresh blood. It was squirming on Andre's shoulders. The three of them entered the cave with blood smeared on their faces from their kills.

" I see you had breakfast without me." Beck said smiling motioning to their faces. Tori immediately turned to the side,slightly embarrassed and proceed to clean her face. Andre handed the small deer to Beck ,who instantaneously sunk his teeth into its jugular, draining it completely.

" Tor, you have a little blood right here." Andre playfully hit his arm and rolled his eyes and huffed." Would guys please stop those kissy faces."  
He was moody,being that he had not seen Caterina for days and was way past separation anxiety." Sorry Rob, it slipped my mind. We really appreciate everything you guys risked to help me get Tori back." Andre looked to Tori, who looked to Beck and Robert with a grateful smile." Seriously guys,we're forever in your debt." she said walking to the two and giving them a group hug." I'm sorry, I just got a ;little irritated because I really miss Cat." Robert gestured to Beck." As well I'm sure Beck misses Jade."Beck stood up and leaned against the wall." I do." he said."Well we're not leaving until they get here." Andre said as he walked to the cave entrance, as he looked back at them." No matter what." he said."So until then.."Tori said taking her place next to him." We wait." Robert and Beck nodded.

" Did you finish it already?" Andre pointed to the lifeless deer on the cave floor." Yeah man I was famished, but now -" Beck rubbed his belly and smiled." I'm about to burst." he said as they laughed. Andre stopped and Robert and Tori could smell what he smelled...vampires." I hear voices." Beck said standing straight up. They saw two heavily hooded figures walking a trail past the cave entrance.

" Cat whatever you do ,don't let your cloak fall." Jade said warning her cousin." It's Jade and Cat." Tori said as she and Robert sped out of the cave. They immediately held them and guided them to the cave. Cat leapt into Robert's arms and kissed him. Beck lifted Jade in his arms never parting their lips. Andre and Tori held each other and smiled at the reunion.

" I was so worried about you." Robert held Cat's waist.

" I told you we would be fine." she said stealing a kiss.

" Do you think Seth suspected anything?"

" Now he does I'm sure, but we left no trail for them to follow." Cat smiled as Robert pulled her into another hug.

" Your father is going to bleed me dry when he finds out." Beck smirked while brushing a strand of Jade's hair behind her ear.

" I love my father..and uncle , but they treat the lycans horribly." she turned glanced at Tori." I wouldn't want even someone like Victoria to be treated like frowned.

" Hey I heard that!" Tori pointed to Jade. Victoria and Jadelyn weren't the best of friends, but they fought together in the thick of things. They shared a mutual best friend in Caterina , so they tended to butt heads. Jade was the more aggresive of the two, and she often encouraged Tori to be more so herself. At the end of the day they had each others back.

"Tori!" Cat ran to her best friend and hugged her tightly as Jade walked over to join them." Oh my god are you okay, did they hurt you!" Cat questined her rapidly holding Tori's face in her hands.

" No, I'm okay Cat..honestly." Tori said looking to the three guys." They got me out just in time because I'm sure the next step after my capture was tortured nodded. She knew Gabriel to well. He was sick and got a perverted satisfaction out of seeing people in pain. He would have made Tori beg to die when it was all said and done. She would've killed him if he had hurt her, but she wouldn't tell Tori that.

" Yeah nice to see your alright Vega." she said with a light smile.

" Did the big bad Jadelyn West miss me." Tori said holding out her arms." C'mon Jade give Victoria a big ol' hug." Cat chuckled.

"Yeah Jade." she nudged Jade. " Give Tori a hug." Jade looked around in horror.

" Oh no way, don't push your luck Tori." she pouted." Ok so what now?" Beck asked.

" I guess we wait till nightfall so we can all move out together". Cat said.

"My father will be waiting for us at our lycan refuge".Tori said.

" Tori, you have to make understand we're on you guys side in this". Jade pleaded.

" I know, Jade I know I'm trying but he's just to stubborn".Tori replied with Andre pulling her into his 's father David, is the alpha king of their clan and he hated vampires. HIs wife Holland ( Holly ) was alpha queen, which made Victoria an alpha princess, her brother Sinjin an alpha prince and her sister Katherine ( Trina ) also a alpha princess. Andre was a Beta duke and general. He had manage to climb the hierarchy through his military victories, which didn't go unoticed by a certain princess. After gaining his own experience, Andre convinced David to bring Robert in as his captain. Robert proved himself and was promoted to the position. Sinjin was more a scholar type , but was well known to have a savage temper when family was in trouble; especially his younger sisters. "My brother will come looking for me if we aren't home soon".she said.

" Let's just relax until we have start moving out ...we should start at sundown". Andre said looking to everyone.


	3. Welcome To The Family

"Don't worry Caleb, I will bring Caterina back home safe and sound." Seth said as he looked for the go ahead to search for his bethrothed. The elder did not respond. He was consumed with thoughts of the last time he saw his daughter. Seth took his silence as an ok and began to turn away when he felt a strong hand on his shoulder.

" Bring her back to me Seth. Bring her back to me unharmed." Seth focused on Caleb's words intently and and nodded in response.

" Caterina has turned her back on her family to to engage in affairs with a lycan. I never thought it would be my own daughter to do such a blasphemous act."

Usually the punishment for an act of this magnitude was death, but being that Caleb and Thorne were elders they granted one pardon each for their respective daughters. Thorne walks into the study room with tired features, not having slept in days since his daughter ran away with Beck and the lycans. He looked to his brother and nodded acknowledging that they needed to talk privately. Caleb still seated looked at Seth.

" Find her Seth..now you are free to go." the elder patted his future son in-law and looked back out to the window. Seth passed Thorne, but stopped.

" I will find Jade and bring her back, and I will bring Beck back in chains." Seth snarled. Thorne nodded and drew his attention to Seth.

" I have no doubt." With that Seth turned called his guards at the doors to follow him.

" I believe they are fine, and once they come home they will be protected." Caleb spoke quietly as Thorne sat down next to him.

" I know, it just angers me that they are even next to those filthy lycans.

" Well this will be all over soon enough brother, do not worry." Caleb rose from his seat followed by his servant out of the study leaving Thorne to sit and think.

" There's the village." Robert pointed waking a sleeping Cat.

" Jade, were here." Beck peeked to his shoulder as Jade was waking." Now here comes the hard part, Trying to convince David to let us join his cause."

" C'mon Tor we should go first to smooth things over, but he has to see reason being that Beck helped me save you." Andre said looking to the quiet village.

" I'll make him see." Tori said lighlty kicked the horse as Andre held the reins as they galloped into village. The two were met by her brother Sinjin and his men. Andre brought the horse to a halt. He climbed down and then help Victoria to dismount the the horse.

" Victoria!?..Victoria!" Sinjin shouted half walking half jogging. He picked his little sister up from the ground and hugged her tightly. Andre looked on happy that she was reunited with her family again. He also felt guilty that she had been captured in the first place. Her family wanted her to stay, away from danger and a life of war; but Tori refused. Ever since Andre and Beck made their forbidden alliance and started freeing lycan slaves, Tori had been by his side. She was the one who came up with the elaborate plans to invade the section of the prison where Robert was being held. She had also convinced Andre to trust Beck. Her parents couldn't accept it, but Tori was in this until the end, especially with Andre. Katherine came out running to her sister having heard Sinjin.

" Oh my god Tori, thank Romulan your okay." She hugged Tori so tight she could barely breathe."_She has to be using some of her lycan strength." _Tori thought to herself asKatherine released her grip.

" I'm happy to see you too Trina." Tori chuckled grabbing hold of her sister's hands.

" Andre, thank you for bringing our sister back." Sinjin came and put a hand on Andre's shoulder.

"Yeah Andre, seriously thank you. Our mother and father and father were beside themselves." Trina rolls her eyes and pats Andre's arm.

" No need to thank me, I'd do anything for Tori; I love her." He looked to Tori, who pulled his neck down to kiss him. The two broke the kiss and Andre brought his attention back to Sinjin.

" I have to speak with the king and queen, can you take me to them?"

" Sure thing,of course follow me."

Sinjin escorted Andre along with Tori to the alpha king and queen. He opened the doors to the palace and they were immediately met with gasps and faces of awe. The nobles and the rest of the court rose to their feet averting the attention of the king and queen to the four standing in the doorway entrance of the palace.

" Victoria!" Holland held the hem of her dress to keep from tripping on her gown while the other hand hovered over her heart." Tori is that you?" she spoke hesitantly,afraid that it wasn't her totally forgetting about her ability to smell her daughter's scent and see far distances.

" It's her Holly." David spoke somberly.

" Yes it's me mother." Tori said as she sprinted full speed and stopping within an inch of her mother as Andre, Sinjin and Trina made their way down the royal hall.

Holly released her daughter from the hug and cupped her face, looking her up and down.

" Are you hurt, did they hurt you, are you hungry, do you want-"

" Mother I'm fine." Tori stopped her mother's worry.

" Thank Romulus, oh my baby." Holly says as she envelopes Tori into another hug.  
Tori and Holly pull apart as Tori moves to stand in front of David.

" My king." Tori bows on both knees as Andre,Trina and Sinjin follow suit. I know that you're angry with me father, but I as princess it is my duty to serve our people and-" Tori is cut off when she feels a finger ; David's finger lift her chin.

" While I hate that you are on the frontline of this war, I am,well..I'm beyond words to describe how proud I am of you; all of you." He helped his daughter to her feet into a warm embrace. Tori pulled from him as Andre rose to his feet. Tori motioned for Andre to come to her as he made his way to the throne.

" Father , Andre has brought Jadelyn and Beckett with us; they helped him get me out along with Robert and her cousin Caterina.

" Victoria, I told you I wanted no dealings with them.!" David said taking his seat.

" My king, they have risked betraying their families to help us. You can trust them." Andre pleaded his case as he stood beside Tori.

" Andre, they are a danger to our people and you brought them here against my orders!"

" They have nowhere to go and after helping me save Victoria, I thought maybe you would be willing to see past our differences as species. Not to mention they saved Robert and myself."

" Andre, Victoria.. I'm not a heartless king but I can't ri-"

"David." His wife sat next to him and rubbed his hand.

" Father listen to them." Sinjin stood next to Tori ,while Trina joined them at Andre's side.

" We owe them for saving Tori." She said crossing her arms. David looks to all three women and then his son.

" You two are strong willed like your mother and if your brother stands by you and believes in your decision then...very well set the three with a room within the the palace, but they will be watched. Andre, if they turn on us this will be on you, because my daughter follows you with her heart. I love you like a son and someday you will be, but I expect you to deal with this if it turns out wrong."

" Understood your majesty." Andre spoke happily intertwining his hands with Tori.

" Alright, now let's celebrate my daughter's and future son-in-inlaws safe return. Let us dine in the grand hall!" The king shouted as the court rejoiced with appaulse.


End file.
